


Night

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 10, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 10 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Night

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Nathaniel whispers as he climbs from the window into Marc’s room.

“Hmm? Yeah, sure,” Marc mumbles drowsily before bolting up, “Wait, what are you doing here? It’s 2 AM!”

“I just had to get out of the house,” Nathaniel mumbles, already climbing under the blanket.

Marc stared for a bit before shrugging and cuddling with his boyfriend. Marc falls into a restful sleep.

* * *

  
  


Marc wakes up slowly, before blushing as he remembers what happened last night. 

“Nath-” Marc cuts off as he sees that there’s no one next to him, “Oh…” Marc whispers, face heating up even more, “I was dreaming…. I dreamt that my boyfriend came and cuddled with me in the middle of the night…. that’s…. kinda pathetic.”

Marc heaves a sigh, slightly disappointed that it didn’t actually happen. Nevertheless, Marc gets ready for school.

* * *

  
  


Marc is in the art club and he can’t even look at Nathaniel without blushing. His dream...Shaking his head, Marc resolves himself to just work on the comic. He’s not going to think about Nathaniel… HE’S NOT.

“Hey, Marc,” Nathaniel says, sliding next to Marc. DAMMIT. Marc already failed.

“H-Hi Nathaniel,” Marc stutters, not looking at Nathaniel.

“Are you embarrassed about last night?” Nathaniel asks, fidgeting, “I’m sorry, I just really had to get away from my dad.”

“Wh-What! NO! I liked having you! It was great! I-I mean…” Marc squeaks, trailing off awkwardly before realization dawns on him, “Wait! That wasn’t a dream?”

“Dream?” Nathaniel asks.

“Why weren’t you there in the morning?” Marc asks, pointedly ignoring the question.

“Well, I still had to change for school today,” Nathaniel laughs.

“R-Right,” Marc says.

Nathaniel looks satisfied that the situation is settled, “See you tonight!”

“Yeah,” Marc says distractedly before his head shoots up, “What do you mean tonight? Hey Nathaniel! Where are you going? ...And he’s gone.”

Marc sighs, letting his head drop onto the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
